ouranosfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2
Eyyy we in the shroom cave baby Into The Cave After sending Lumen into the cave, Zephyr saw an underground fortress near a river. Arbor is able to recognize these creatures as mosslings. After debating for a moment what to do, Krell begins to bang on the side of the cave entrance. This alerted the attention of one creature, who then promptly disappeared into the darkness. We all (save El and Ssera, who stand watch at the cave entrance), then march into the mysterious passage. Entering the cave, we see some large and fresh footprints going down a side path, but we don't recognize what could have created them. We then come into the cavern that Zephyr/Lumen had seen and described last session. Arbor rushes forward to cross the bridge. However, the sentinel in the watch tower moves a switch and Arbor falls into the rapid water and is swept away. Zephyr charms the watchman and tries to reason with it, moving across to the opposite bank with V while Krell watches from the other side of the river. Enter Tofu Once across, V and Zephyr notice that two other moss lurkers have captured an unconscious tortle have have him dangling over a fire pit. Krell charges across the bridge. The charmed mossling, sensing he is under threat, then breaks the spells hold on him and begins to flee. Two other mosslings appear and throw poison spears, and thus the group enters combat. Arbor who was able to find purchase on a rock down river, fires longbow arrows and kills a mossling. Arbor then leaps across onto the riverbank. After some fighting, V is able to free the tortle, who slides over to join them. He reveals himself to be Tofu. Soon, there are only two remaining mosslings. They begin to flee further down into the tunnel - shouting for "Kevar" - as the go. The gang gives chase. Hiss Hiss Mother Fuckers Zephyr is able to charm one fleeing mossling, and V puts it to sleep. As soon as that happens, a large snake with poisonous fangs rises from the river, as the remaining mossling and a mossling that was further down the passage escape. After some fighting, the group was able to kill the snake, and we watch its body float away down river. Krell picks up the sleeping mossling and Tofu heals Krell while extracting some snake poison for later use. Arbor - uncomfortable with the lack of sunshine - leaves to rejoin El at Ssera at the mouth of the cave. The group interrogates the mossling as Zephyr travels further in the cave via Lumen. Gloom Krell waterboards the mossling, who is revealed to be named Gloom. He shares that the other mosslings serve a leader known as Rashik. Rashik has recently started working under a mysterious large "beast" known as Kevar, who dwell further in the cave. As the interrogation continues, Krell grows more and more fascinated with the anatomy of the mosslings. Gloom explains that mosslings are like fungi, and thus are able to lose limbs and still grow and regenerate so long as their core mushrooms are intact. Curious, Krell proceeds to rip one of Gloom's arms off - much to the disgust of V and annoyance of Gloom (who having lived a very harsh two days of life, is used to pain). During this, Zephyr explores the cave via Lumen. He is able to see several bridges on a path that leads further and further. At the end of this path, there is a small cave opening. Leading into this, there are the same footprints that were spotted earlier - only they seemed to slowly be growing smaller as they led into the cave. After sharing their found information, the group sets Gloom into the waters of the river, and watch as he floats away. They then exit the cave and take a long rest with their group - planning to regroup and battle the beast once they have all regained their strength.